Tubular chairs are generally well known. Tubular chairs typically include a tubular metal frame, which is welded together, and seat and back members affixed to the frame. Tubular chairs may be used in institutional or commercial settings, such as schools, offices, hotels, convention centers and the like. Tubular chairs may also be used in home settings as extra chairs or as outdoor furniture such as patio furniture and the like.
Tubular chairs need to be relatively rugged, but relatively inexpensive and lightweight. It is difficult to achieve all three of these goals. Particular problems exist in affixing the chair seat and back to the frame. Generally, the seat and back portions are attached to the frame using screws, rivets, or the like. Such connectors tend to become loose or structurally damaged through use. A common material for seat and back portions is molded plastic. Molded plastic often fails in the area of the connectors.
Another problem in conventional tubular chairs is providing suitable feet or the like at the bottoms of the legs. In order to make tubular furniture stackable, it is usually necessary for the legs to be angled rather than vertical. Conventional tubular chairs typically has metal buttons or pads at the bottoms of the legs. It is difficult to connect the buttons or pads such that they are positioned flat on a supporting surface.
Another problem with conventional tubular chairs is providing a suitable arm rest. Typically, arm rests are connected to the chair frame by screws or other fasteners. These fasteners tend to become loose, thereby causing the arm rest to separate from the frame.